canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Ibra
Ibrahim Al-Fajr '''is a member of Canvas Ranger Heroes, 24th Division with Airia, Javelin,Aokawa, and Tirta. he is one of three Duelist Rangers of CR. He has a rivalry with Nate from 24th Division of Villain. He was a guardian of a Pyramid since 10 years old. when he was 16 years old, he got trapped inside the Pyramid he guards with Kanon because an earthquake. there, he met with Gearfried, who told him that a danger is approaching the '''Duel Monster's World and Human World, and to prevent it, he must find the lost Nameless Dragon. with that, he than travels to Monster's World for one year, causing him to be in a coma in human world. there, he found the dragon, and named her Corona. thus, obtaining his canvas wich is a card named Duelist Colloseum from her. Appearance Ibra is a floating right hand. Usualy seen wearing purple Mix Martial Arts glove, a black wristband, and blood-red bandages. He also have a golden wedding ring on his ring finger. Henshin Mode Ibra used to be able to transform into a form called Egyptian Dragonrider. That is, until his death and resurrection. When transforming, Ibra's body would be engulfed by a dark flame, thus, burns everything he wore, except for his duel disk, decks, feet protector and sandals. after he successfully henshined, he wears a skin tight black bodysuit. he also wears a black body armor, right shoulder protectors, helmet, and thighs protector, all with green linings. his entire feet below his knee is protected by a purple armor Personality Ibra is a loyal, friendly, and kind-hearted duelist eventhough his face doesn't says so. he always there to help a friend in need, and will do anything to help them, even if it costs his life or his soul. he is somewhat cheerful but can easily enrage when someone calls him "black". despite those great personality, he is a sick pervert and a lazy man. because of his perverness, he is famous of being a peeping tom among girls. he often peeks his friend when they're taking bath, changing clothes, etc. but he always ridiculously got caught, and miserably punished. Over time, after his marriage with Kanon, and his time as a father to two sons, he develops a more mature side. he became a bit calmer, wiser, and acts as a great father. History Born in Cairo, Egypt from descendant of pharaoh's gravekeeper. Ibra lives normally during his childhood, and started playing Duel Monsters at the age of 7. when he was 10 years old, he undergoes a ritual to form contract to Anubis in order to be the next gravekeeper. after the ritual, he officially became the Pyramid guardian a.k.a a gravekeeper. while he was a gravekeeper, he met Kanon and became her friend. As time goes on, Ibra finnally reaches his teenage. When he was 16 Years old, Kanon asked him to take her to the Pharaoh Coffin. Ibra agrees without asking anything, and they both went to explore the pyramid. during the exploration, an earthquake strikes and they got trapped there. at night when they were trapped, Ibra met Gearfried's Spirit in his dream. there, he told him that a danger is coming from the Monsters Realm, because of an archtype named Dark Minnions. and in order to stop it, Ibra must find the Lost Legendary Dragon in Monsters Realm, he then gave Ibra a card with an image of purple dragon. Weeks after that incident, Ibra suddenly goes coma. but in reality, he was traveling to Monsters Realm to find and save the Dragon. After a long Journey, Ibra finnally saved the dragon and named her Corona, and obtained his canvas alongside with the spell card to transorm him into Egyptian Dragonrider. After he obtained Corona and his power as a dragonrider, he was in a war againts the Dark Minions in the monsters realm. there, he met a popular young CEO of a company from Japan named Kai and through a long journey with him, they finally became friends. Ibra's journey in monsters realm which is to prevent Dark Minions to breakthrough into human world ended in a failure since Einhm, The King Of Dark Minions, was succeeded to enter human world. After his failure in Monsters Realm, Ibra awakened from his coma and immidiately arrange a journey to Japan, since Einhm was targeting that country. In Japan, Ibra lives in Kai's mansion and works as his personal driver. he also met Menou Chiinatsu, Kai's classmate which is later revealed that she is another Dragonrider, known as Dragonrider Maiden. together, they fought side by side against the Dark Minions. As time goes on, Ibra started to has a special feeling for Menou. and not long after that, became her boyfriend. After their extreemely hard battle against Einhm, they finally defeated him. The day after Einhm is defeated, Ibra and Menou is finally getting married. But, peace doesn't last long, because at their honeymoon night, Einhm who somehow manages to survive, strikes back and are attacking the city. They then decided to postpone that important moment for later, and went to their final battle against Einhm. Unfortunately, during the battle, Menou got killed by Einhm. this lead Ibra's anger to raise beyond his limit, and goes berserk. Ibra, in his berserk form which turned him to become as ferocious as a beast suceeded to kill Einhm and sealed his soul into a stone relic. instantly ending the war between Dragonriders and Dark Minions. after 2 years long battle (1 year in Monsters Realm, and 1 year in Japan) Dark Minions is finally eliminated and Ibra returns to his life as a gravekeeper. After another two years, his neighbor transformed into a monster because an artblock and goes rampage. Ibra fought him to prevent him to kill all of his village resident. during this battle, someone named Shounenmaru came and helped Ibra. Togheter they defeated him, and after the battle Shounenmaru invites Ibra to join canvas ranger hero side because he was impressed with Ibra's ability. As A Ranger As soon as Ibra joined Canvas Ranger, he met Ryuzaki Mutou, another hero ranger who also a duelist. Ryuzaki also introduced him to her tag partner, Yugi. In a very short time after they met, the three of them immidiately become the best of friends, they even made a team named Hero Duelist Ranger. Not long after he joined, Ibra already recieved his first mission. In this mission, he met Nate, a villain ranger and having their very first Battle. Nate and Ibra is evenly matched eventhough Ibra already transformed into Egyptian Dragonrider. they even get a tie result as Ibra's Duel Disk is broken because of Nate's EMP shockwave, and Nate's energy is extreemly drained. this causing Ibra and Nate to become an eternal rival. After Ibra met Nate whose power exactly equal to him without even transformed, Ibra then tried to find a way to increase his power so that he can surpass Nate. Therefore, after discussing it with Ryuzaki, and Yugi, they then decided to try to infuse the power of Egyptian Three Gods into Ibra with the assistance of Spica who designed the item nessecarry to control those power. after a long research, they finally invented Soul Saber which can transform Ibra into Dragonrider God 'as long as Ryuzaki and Yugi are around in radius of 15 meters. During the time when Ibra was about to test Soul Saber, he met with Aokawa whose practising his spear skill. Being an expert at using spears, Ibra then gave some advices to Aokawa. This event then made Aokawa requested Ibra to be his tutor in using spear. Ibra, being kind hearted as usual, agrees to it in one condition, Aokawa is not allowed to call Ibra as his Sensei. One day, when Ibra is looking for a doctor to heal his wound as a result of a battle 4 vs 1 with Shad, Sieben, Red and Souten, he met again with Kanon after they have been seperated for 4 years since Kanon is missing during the time when Ibra is fallen into coma. later, he also met Cyan Manfred which is Kanon's love interest, After a long time, Ibra is finally assinged into a Divison. at first he entered 25th Division of Pioneer E, but then transferred into 24th Division substituted with Mepuz which is originally from 24th Division. The reason to this, later revealed to be his intention to set a score with Nate, his Rival. A few weeks after Ibra assinged to 24th Division, he met Bedul in an orphanage in Bandung. Ibra who sees Bedul as a lonely person, decide to come to him and play with him during each of his visit. after a while, Ibra got closer to Bedul, in fact he cares to him like his own son, so Ibra finally adopts Bedul as his son. After the Big War of Canvas Ranger, Ryuzaki's hiatus results into the unaccesiblity of Dragonrider God form. This leads Ibra to find another way to fight better, and looking for an alternative final form. This Alternative form was then invented by fusing himself with Aokawa, becoming a new person known as Baroka as long as 45 minutes. War During team E's war, Ibra assinged to Imogiri King's Tomb in Jogja. He arrived late to the war site, and as soon as he arrived, he engaged battle with Nate, his rival. during their battle, Javelin and Agasha interfered. forcing him to fight Agasha, while Javelin fights Nate. Agasha managed to defeat him with only one blow. striking his right chest directly at his scar until Agasha's arm punched through his back. He then fell unconscious, and taken to House Of Medic's main branch. During that time, Ibra has gone into coma because his spirit wanders around the Dueling Spirits World to train and invent a new technique that can increase his battle ability. unfortunately, his friends tought that he died, and buries his body in Jeruk Purut Cemetary. After six month of training in the Spirits World, Ibra finally came back to his body and "revived". surprising and also scaring some of his friends, including Kanon. After War E After his return, Ibra proposed to Kanon to marry him, to which she accepted. their wedding was held secretly in order to prevent havoc and/or any harm coming to their newly formed family. They later have a child, a boy who was named Kane Majeed. With a new family to raise, Ibra planned a new business, which is a resort made by him and Schro. The resort was built in Puncak, and was named Valhalla Resort. During a medical check, which is a required procedure to start their business in the area, both Ibra and Schro found out that Ibra has various disease and/or malfunctioned organs. Ibra asked Schro to keep this a secret from anyone, including his own family. to which Schro agreed, although reluctantly at first. Big War During Big War, Ibra participated until the third stage. he started out in Tanjung Pandan Port, fighting side by side with his friends from 24th division. he then proceed to the next stage, which was held in Sangiran Prehistoric Museum, Ibra went all out in this fight, going as far as summoning his trusted dragon, Corona. During stage 3, Ibra along with his allies, Aokawa and Javelin was deployed in Barito Bridge, Banjarmasin. This time Ibra did not proceed to the next stage due to his illness finally acting up. A few weeks before the Last Stage of Big War, Kanon found out about Ibra's illness and finally confronts him and forbade him to participate in the Big War. Ibra, having no other way out, finally admit it, but reasoned that he must keep his teammate save since he's the oldest member. Kanon was reluctant at first, but finally let him participate after he assured her that he'll be back. Big War Last Stage & Death During the Last Stage at Borobudur, Ibra confronts NATE, who already went berserk even before their fight. Ibra was overwhelmed by Nate's power at first, barely fighting in almost equal terms with him. until finally Kanon arrived to help him, but unfortunately got killed. Ibra, fueled by his grieve, activated his Kaihou technique and entered Lv. Infinity, he also have Corona possess him, giving him ability to fly and boosted strength. With his boosted strength, Ibra manages to fight Nate in equal terms, and at times, managed to give him disadvatage. feeling the time limit of Lv. Infinity is already approaching, Ibra grabbed an abandoned Steamroller and used it as a weapon to lock Nate in place, then triggered his ultimate skill, Self Destruction. Ibra exploded with a great force, leaving only his right hand still intact. A few weeks after the Big War ended, Ibra's Last Will was read by Aokawa in front of his family and friends. his right hand was buried at the backyard of his house. Resurrection A few months after his death, Endymion, a spirit who befriended Ibra, visited Anubis and requested for Ibra's soul to be resurrected in order to fight a new unknown threat in spirit realm. Anubis complied and brought forth his soul. Ibra once again fought in the spirit realm as a ghost of Egyptian Dragonrider. Together with Endymion, Ibra managed to drove the threat back, but alas, the leader ran away and went into hiding in human's realm. Ibra feeling the need to come back to the human realm, asked anubis to resurrect him fully. but Anubis stated that if he was to be resurrected, he will only resurrected as a hand, since, strangely enough, the rest of his body was nowhere to be found. Ibra thought about it for a while, and finally accepted to be resurrected as a hand, since he can't fight the escaped leader as a ghost in human's realm. Thus, Ibra was resurrected as a floating right hand. Abilities *'Strategy Master: Ibra, being a duelist, able to think a good strategy even in most bizarre situation *'Flight / Float:' being resurrected as a single hand, Ibra was given an ability to fly *'Metabolism Ignorance:' Ibra, being a single hand, does not need to eat, however he can still be tired *'Sensing:' Ibra, having no eyes, was given an ability to sense anything in a radius of 25 meters Trivia *Ibra's marriage with Menou only lasts for one night since Menou died the night they married *Eventhough Dragonrider God form was made in order to fight with Nate, it is never even once used to fight him *Ibra owned a motorcycle and D-wheel workshop named Al-Fajr's D-Wheel and Motobike **As written in his Last Will, this workshop is now owned by Red *Ibra also owned a Toy Store named Omocha Sekai, 50% of this store is filled with various trading card game *Ibra has an adoptive son, named Bedul. who later also became a ranger *Ibra's resurrection as a hand is inspired by Ankh Greeed from Kamen Rider OOO References Ibrahim Al-Fajr © http://gaobluesamezu.deviantart.com Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Team E Category:Hero